What if Tigerstar killed Scourge?
by SimonScamps
Summary: Tigerstar kills Scourge, and chaos follows.


Scourge's gaze flicked back and forth between all his cats. Bone stood to the side, next to Brick. Snake, Ice, and Tiger stood on the other side, and his ice blue eyes fixed on the crowd of cats. He recognized Flame, Fang, Scar, Corpse, Narrow, Drip, Wound, Feather, Blood, Night, Soot, Peel, Claws, Flare, and Dust. His forces stretched out around the alley. Many cats were perched on stacked crates, sitting on broken windowsills, crowding on trash cans, and sitting on piles of wood, brick, stone, and glass.

"Scourge." mewed Bone. "We have a visitor."

A massive brown tabby tom with a thick tan underbelly, broad shoulders, a deeply torn ear, a scar across his nose, and deep, emotionless amber eyes stepped from the crowd, hissing. He looked up to Scourge. "I am Tigerstar. I have a position for you."

Scourge straightened his gaze on the tom. "We shall see about that. Bone, gather our forces. We shall go now."

Tigerstar looked at Scourge. "How big is this Clan?" he growled. "Massive." meowed Scourge, with a harsh tone. "Bone! Hurry up!"

Scourge flicked his ear and pounced from his dumpster. Bone and Tigerstar stood with the rather large BloodClan. "Shall we go?" meowed Tigerstar. "Yes." nodded Scourge.

"We don't know who we're facing, LionClan. TigerClan may be more powerful than we think." mewed Firestar. Tallstar nodded in approval as they turned the slope.

Tigerstar extended his claws. His massive brown paws tickled with ambition. They felt as if they stung with the blood of Redtail, the former ThunderClan deputy he had murdered. Tigerstar's amber eyes narrowed as Firestar approached up the slope. His ringed tail coiled gently around his paws. Scourge straightened his shoulders as he sat. Leopardstar lashed her tail, standing on the side of the great rock, next to Scourge.

Firestar's eyes widened as he saw the tiny black tom. His ice blue eyes glittered with hatred. His purple collar was studded with long, sharpened fangs of dogs, cats, and even badgers. Scourge's claws were reinforced with the sharpest, longest, most jagged dog fangs Firestar had ever seen.

"TigerClan, attack!" yowled Tigerstar.

No cats moved.

"My Clan only attacks when I tell them to."

"Traitor!"

Tigerstar lunged down on Scourge. Scourge sunk his claws into his shoulder. Tigerstar bent over, crushing Scourge. He winced in pain as the tooth studded collar slashed his face. Tigerstar rolled, pushing Scourge beneath him.

"Let me go!" wailed Scourge. Tigerstar slowly gouged his claws into Scourge's throat. He heard the tom choke out. " P-please!" whimpered Scourge. Tigerstar's eyes showed no mercy. Scourge fell limp as Bone and Brick, along with several other BloodClan cats slammed themselves onto Tigerstar.

Tigerstar turned, slashing open a gray she-cat's neck. She slipped off her paws and fell limp. Bone sunk his jaws into Tigerstar's shoulder. Brick lunged onto his back, and a black tom with white paws and green eyes crashed onto Tigerstar's face. Tigerstar bit deeply into the tom's chest. He fell dead before Tigerstar's paws could turn another slash at Brick. "Narrow!" yowled Bone. Tigerstar turned, flinging Brick off his back into the great rock. His fangs hammered into Bone's neck. Bone fell, his neck cracked. Brick was also dead. Her skull had been slammed into the great rock.

"TigerClan victory!" hissed Tigerstar, and the remainders of BloodClan, ShadowClan, and RiverClan.

"LionClan, surrender or die."

Firestar's eyes went wide. "We- we surrender." Tallstar looked at him, green eyes narrowed. His giant black paw rose and slit Firestar's throat, all the way to his tailtip. Firestar fell. "ThunderClan do not surrender. We are not cowards." hissed Whitestorm. "TigerClan, attack!" screeched Tigerstar.

Leopardstar, several BloodClan cats, Tallstar, and Mudclaw surged at the head of the tight knot of TigerClan warriors.

Whitestorm gazed around. His ears glistened with blood from an earlier wound, and he was limping on one side. ThunderClan could never win! His big yellow eyes gazed around as he saw Brightheart lying dead in the center of the clearing, Cloudtail on her side, his throat silt and pelt shredded open. Thornclaw was struggling to take down Leopardstar and Shadepelt. Cinderpelt was dead in the thick of the fight. She had been trying to rescue Brackenfur from Tallstar. A smoky gray BloodClan tabby tom had him now. Brackenfur clawed open the tom's nose. The tom fell down and bit Brackenfur's ankle. Brackenfur fell, and two brown she-cats jumped on him. Onewhisker was staring at Firestar's dead body, until Graystripe leaped on his back. Sandstorm was rolling under Heavystep, and Dustpelt scored open Heavystep's flank until Mistyfoot struck open his neck with her claws. Darkstripe appeared behind her and slowly bit Sandstorm's head. Whitestorm heard a silent mew, and then nothing. Boulder and Russetfur had Bramblepaw pinned. Boulder slipped by and bit off one of Bramblepaw's ears. Russetfur bit into Bramblepaw's belly and dragged her fangs down. Goldenflower sprung onto Boulder's back, but Stormpaw came out of nowhere and dragged her off. Tigerstar was running through the battle, slicing open numerous cats. He ripped open Longtail's belly, who collapsed instantly. Willowpelt fell to the ground as her neck slowly was ripped. Ashpaw lunged onto Whitestorm, yowling. "Hurry!" he whimpered. They were the only cats left. The only TigerClan cat that lie dead was Boulder. Thornclaw had bit open his throat before collapsing on top.

Whitestorm heard a screech of defiance. Mousefur had rose from the piles of dead ThunderClan and launched herself on Tigerstar. Every cat scattered. Tigerstar yowled. Ashpaw stood speechless. Mousefur slowly sunk her fangs into Tigerstar's throat. Ashpaw jumped on Tigerstar and slashed open his belly. Numerous StarClan cats from all clans began to appear. There was Lionheart, with Redtail, and Silverstream with Whiteclaw, Crookedstar, Yellowfang and Swiftpaw too, Gorsepaw, Nightstar, Whitethroat, and some cats he didn't identify. Tigerstar lie dead, all nine lives shredded out by the StarClan cats. All the cats stood in shock. Darkstripe had lunged up, only to be killed by Gorsepaw, Nightstar, and Redtail.

"Are we four Clans again?" asked Leopardstar. "I would say so." meowed Tallstar. "And sorry about Firestar."

"Is anyone else hurt, Mousefur?" mewed Whitestorm. "Longtail's wounded badly, and Ashpaw has a wound on his shoulder. I also see that Fernpaw's wounded but she'll live."

"Thank StarClan some of our clanmates survived! But we'll have to rebuild ThunderClan from scratch. And with elders to feed, that won't be good. Willowpelt's kits are growing up, and Ashpaw and Fernpaw are as strong as any warrior. ThunderClan, gather!" Longtail hobbled up with Ashpaw, Fernpaw, and Mousefur. "We've taken a beating. Our leader and Clan are dead. But we will make it through if we all try."


End file.
